1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of utility enclosures, and more particularly to anti-theft devices for in-ground utility boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The theft of copper and other metals has become a growing problem with the increase in scrap metal prices. Thieves typically target sources of metal that are both easy to access and that are located in low visibility areas. One increasingly common target are utility boxes that are set into the ground. Frequently, these utility boxes are unlocked or otherwise unsecured and one need only lift the cover off to have access to the contents. Although some new utility boxes include locking mechanisms, there exists a very large number of existing unsecured utility boxes already in service that are susceptible to easy break-in.
Accordingly, there is a need to be able to secure existing utility boxes against break-in.